


Corner Booth

by PottersPink



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink
Summary: Bucky and Steve enjoy a quiet moment tucked away in the back corner.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	Corner Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588612) by [Fighting_for_Creativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity). 

> Very excited to finally share my remix! Thank you to P for the beta, and thank you to the mods for running the whole thing!
> 
> Fighting_for_Creativity, your fic is very sweet, and I immediately knew that I wanted to recreate the atmosphere you have described in your story. I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
